Bender
"Bite my shiny metal ass!" - Bender, Futurama Bender (full name: Bender Bending Rodriguez) is one of the main characters of Matt Groening's sci-fi comedy animation Futurama. He was designed for construction purposes but currently works at the Planet Express Delivery Company along with his friends Phillip J. Fry and Turanga Leela. Of course, "work" is a loose term as Bender spends most of his time slacking off or committing various crimes. Before Planet Express Bender was built in the year 2996 in Tijuana, Mexico. Bender was built without a backup unit, which is meant to help him backup data so that if his body was destroyed he could upload his data into another body if he wants. Without this unit Bender was recognized as defective and therefore not to tarnish Mom's Company he would need to be destroyed. However, Hermes (who worked at Mom's Robot Company as a bureaucrat back then) was in charge of destroying defective robots chose not to kill Bender. He authorized Bender's approval and Bender left the factory defective and mortal. As a bending unit, he spent his life before he met Fry bending girders to be used for suicide booths. After learning this, he tried to kill himself, but was unsuccessful. He gave up on that when Fry claimed that he was his only friend in the future. Along with Leela and Fry, he joined Planet Express as a crew member. Age Although Bender's body was made in 2996, his head is an additional 1055 years old because it was buried in the ground for years after traveling back in time. He has also traveled back in time and waited until the present day many times with the Time Sphere, adding millions of years onto his age. Also with the addition of the forward time machine, he has witnessed the end of the universe twice. Traveling in the time machine meant bender's experience was relative, and aged no more than the standard time experienced within the time machine. the universe at present is estimated to be 13.7 billion (13,700,000,000) years of age, and the time until the estimated "end" or "death" of the universe is 10^150 (far to large to write without powers). assuming the new Big Bangs occurred the moment the previous iteration of the universe died and that scientific estimates of the past and future are correct, Bender has existed (but only partially aged) for 27,400,000,000 + 20^150 + some odd thousands and hundreds of years. Personality Were Bender a human, he would surely be referred to as the summation of all of humanity's worst qualities. He is extremely selfish and narcissistic, caring about no one and nothing but himself and his own pleasures. Though he claims to be friends with Fry and the other Planet Express staff, he will more than happily steal from them, hurt them and betray them when it suits him, and he has done on multiple occasions. Bender has an astounding criminal record. He has committed countless acts of petty theft (particularly against his co-workers), has knowingly and willingly endangered the lives of others, committed assault, grand theft auto, vandalism, people trafficking, the list goes on and on. If there's one thing Bender loves to do aside from steal, it's drinking. He will do just about anything for alcohol. For him and most other robots in Futurama, alcohol serves as basic fuel and keeps robots functioning properly. Bender displays drunken behaviour when he's sober and even develops the robot equivalent of a 5 o'clock shadow in this state as rust builds up around his vocal unit. Bender is truly a creature of habit. As well as drinking excessively, he also smokes, gambles and has occasionally abused electricity (the robot equivalent of doing drugs). He has also pursued a number of relationships with different fembots, most of which he has broken off either out of boredom or because he was only interested in their money. Talents Bending, and stealing. He also practices (stage) magic and can speak penguin and Space Bee. Having a robot body, he is also much more durable than a human. Bender has a love for cooking. However, because he has no sense of taste, his food comes out terrible. As the series progressed, it seems his cooking skills have improved a bit. He managed to make a cake for Nibbler and manage to create an edible salad. Bender's arms and legs are telescopic and can extend several feet. They are even capable of functioning independently after being removed from Bender's body. Category:Fictional Robots Category:Sentient Robots Category:Labour Robots Category:TV Robots Category:TV Characters Category:Animated Robots Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Futurama Category:Comic Book Robots Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Video Game Robots Category:Video Game Characters